Mr Brightside
by King Avery
Summary: Short two shot where Dean and Castiel have to look on the bright side and squash how they feel for the other. slight spoilers for older episodes, and a teensy bit of angst. Not destiel outright but the idea is in there. inspired by the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers. T to be safe.
1. Dean

**Author's Note:** **This one-shot –now two shot- was inspired by The Killers' Mr. Brightside. Of course I own nothing. And this does contain slight spoilers from older seasons of Supernatural. Please review and tell me what you think, it makes me happy. And if you want more of this pairing or added to this story go ahead and review or pm me. I really should be working on this long fic for the Sherlock universe buuuuut this won't leave my head so here we go!**

 _You know, this is a fucking stupid idea_ , Dean thinks to himself, sitting across Cas at the brothel. _Poor bastard looks terrified._ But no sooner had he thought this than a woman sinks her hooks into the virgin angel. Being as encouraging as he can, Dean sends him off. That's what they're here for after all.

Just… he can't help thinking about what would be going on. In his mind's eye he sees it. She plays coy, coaxing Cas into it and then he gets the idea and dives in. Shaking his head, Dean stands. Nope not something he wants to see. He registers a dark feeling constricting his chest. _Jealousy should sooo not be an issue here_ , Dean berates.

To prove his manliness to himself he goes to flirt with one of the other working girls. In the back if his mind though, all the sordid things Cas and that girl could be doing stir the jealousy to a frenzy in his mind. He tries to repress it along with every other weird thing connected to the angel but it doesn't wanna go. Looking on the bright side the guy could at least have some fun before—

A scream fills the air and Dean immediately leaps into action, searching for the angel. As it turns out Cas had brought up the chick's daddy issues. Maybe he should have explained this situation to him better. And if some part of him felt relieved about the guy keeping his V-card he repressed that too in favor of another beer and trying to talk to said angel about what he did wrong.


	2. Castiel

As an angel of the lord Castiel could feel the longing of humans he was close to. Since Sam's death he had felt longing, quite intense sometimes, from Dean. With everything going on with his siblings Castiel managed to keep from giving into temptation of seeing Dean. He knew that dean had taken Sam's wishes to heart and went to live with the Lisa woman and her son because dean prayed to him frequently on the matter.

Circumstances were quickly becoming strenuous to the angel and he found himself longing for his friend as much as Dean longed for him. The possibility of working with Crowley even more so making him wish he could talk to the retired hunter. He'd taken to stopping by every once and a while when he could spare a few human minutes.

More than once he had caught Dean and Lisa in intimate moments. It always sent a pang through his chest. He'd seen her kissing him; laying with him. Seen Dean removing her clothes; sharing drinks with her after they'd copulated. But then, after he'd left –not wanting in the slightest to see his righteous man in that position- Dean would always pray to him. Even if it was only a "Hey Cas, where are you at Buddy? Been a while." It never ceased to make him smile and wipe away the horrid feeling that came with seeing him with Lisa.

He knows she makes Dean happy; but if the man were truly happy would he be praying constantly? Or having such horrible nightmares he longed to comfort? It did not settle well with him. So he kept watching occasionally. Usually he would find dean longed for him most when alone so he was spared seeing his love life.

With time closing in on him and Crowley getting impatient Castiel flits down to watch dean one last time for who knew how long. Luckily he was alone. The man was raking leaves, humming one of the songs Cas knew was his favorite. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to burst into the visible reality and take the man away from this life and go with him. He wanted to tell dean he had heard all the prayers. To tell him Sam was alive. To tell him all that had transpired with him in the last few months. If only.

Castiel tells himself no matter how eager he may be, he must look on the bright side. Dean was alive. He was safe. He was –arguably- happy with the woman. Castiel's own emotions aside he knows he would never risk that happiness. Someday maybe when life had taken its course and Dean was in heaven could Cas have what he wanted; to take Lisa's place and kiss dean, hold him after a nightmare, to be on the receiving end of that adoring gaze.

The arrival of Crowley at his back shocks the angel out of his reverie; back to reality. _Until the next time, Dean,_ he says in his head. He's turned away so he doesn't see Dean's head suddenly whip around. He thinks its all in his head, no way had he heard Cas.

Castiel feels sick with regret that night hearing Dean's heartbroken prayer that evening.


End file.
